


Meet The Parents | Muke

by xdistorted_cliffordx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Andy Hemmings - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Clemmings, Clifficonda, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, Hemmo, Liz Hemmings - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Mama Hemmings, Michael - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, clifford, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdistorted_cliffordx/pseuds/xdistorted_cliffordx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In which Michael is meeting Luke's parents for the first time.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: THIS IS IN LUKE'S POINT OF VIEW ONLY. Michael and Luke have been dating for about two - two and a half months. Also, there will be NO SMUT because this is meant to be cute and fluffy because I came up with this idea while looking through pictures for graduation and cute scenarios filled my mind. So. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents | Muke

**Author's Note:**

> This will be on my Wattpad and Tumblr account.  
> Wattpad - 1D_HarryStyles_1D (Bromance One Shots - 1D/5SOS)  
> Tumblr - ive-been-shot-in-the-feels

 

 

Luke rushed around his house, making sure everything was perfect and in order. It was only six in the morning and he was panicking for when Michael would be over in twelve hours. If he would’ve been asked if he was nervous about it two days ago, he would’ve said that it wasn’t a big deal. Now he was losing his mind. His boyfriend was meeting his parents for the first time and everything had to be just right. His parents had to approve of the boy and Michael had to approve of his parents. It was overly stressful in all honesty. 

Once Luke was done washing the dishes from the previous night’s dinner, he wiped up the wet counter and then turned to see if there was any more damage he needed to tend to. With a confident smile, Luke hung up the towel nicely on the oven handle and went to check out the rest of the house, which was overly perfect. It wasn’t that his mum didn’t clean the house - she was a huge neat freak. Luke really wasn’t, but when some major event like this happened, apparently he turned into Liz Hemmings and cleaned things that were already spotless. It wasn’t a bad thing. He didn’t want his boyfriend to think that he lived in a pig house.

“Lucas Hemmings, what on earth are you doing up?” Liz asked tiredly. Luke turned around to face the hallway, his mum standing there with her pyjamas and bed head as she rubbed her tired eyes.

“I’m getting ready for dinner tonight. Did you buy the food yet? Do you even know what we’re having? Oh my God, mum, you have to know what we’re having tonight. If you don’t, I’m going to flip. We can’t starve the gu-”

“Shut the hell up!” Liz interrupted. Luke shut up and stared at his mother in shock. “Your rambling is too much in the mornings.”

“Sorry, mum,” Luke apologized with a blush as his mother walked by him to go into the clean kitchen. “Can you wash your bowl when you’re done? I just made sure that the dishes were finished.”

Liz turned around with an irritated look on her face. “Luke, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. We have how many hours until Michael is supposed to be here. The house is already clean and all we need to do is get the food from the store. Oh, and I need to get a few embarrassing touches. But don’t worry. It’ll all get done in time.”

Luke was quiet, knowing that his mum was minutes away from yelling at him. She wasn’t really a morning person. He understood since he surprisingly wasn’t one either. In the meantime, Liz had poured her cereal into a bowl and sat at the dining table. She took a scoop of the breakfast food, beckoning her son to join her instead of standing there and contemplating what needed to be scrubbed down to nothing next. 

He didn’t say anything as he grabbed out his Reese’s cereal, carefully pouring it into the bowl so the chocolate and peanut butter flavored balls wouldn’t get on the freshly cleaned counter. He saw his mum rolling her eyes out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t acknowledge it. The only reason that she was finding it amusing was because Luke was the same way as Liz got in nerve wracking situations. 

“So, do you know what we should have for dinner? Is there anything specific that Michael likes or shouldn’t I worry about it too much?” Liz asked her son after a short while.

“He really likes pizza, but you don’t have to make that since he has it practically every day. I’d say he’s a chicken kind of fellow,” Luke told her, basing the loose answer on his observations from what his boyfriend usually has for dinner on their fancier dates.

“When I get ready for the day, would you like to come with me to the store to make sure that I get everything to your liking?” Liz offered. 

“I was going to go whether you wanted me to or not,” Luke laughed. 

“I figured as much, but I wanted to be nice,” Liz responded. “I find it funny how you act just like I used to when I was getting ready for something as important as this.”

“You still act this way, mum,” Luke joked. “Ask dad!”

“Your father will say or do anything to make me sound like a wifezilla,” Liz giggled. 

\----

Luke helped carry in the grocery bags from the car, a little quicker than he intended. They had a total of four bags for the night’s dinner because Luke wanted Liz to make it just like their first date at Mozolini’s Italian restaurant. If he couldn’t sell Michael on his mum and dad, he could fall back on the food. 

“Mum, you need to get cookin’,” Luke commanded.

“Sweetheart, it’s only one. I’ll start the lasagna, but that’s all that can be made without going bad right now,” Liz told her anxious son.

“Why does time have to go by so slowly?!” Luke said in exasperation. 

“I have a good idea that could pass the time by quicker,” Liz started, putting her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Why don’t you pick out what you’re going to wear and then take a nice long and hot shower? It will calm you down and do you some good.”

Luke nodded, knowing that his mother was right. She usually was. “That sounds good. While I’m there, you need to start the lasagna so we’re not waiting in an awkward silence for it to be ready.”

“I will, dear. Give me some credit! I haven’t failed you yet, have I?” Liz asked her son.

“I guess not…” Luke trailed with a smirk. 

Luke left the kitchen and started towards his bedroom to find the perfect outfit for the night’s events. He was pretty sure that he would turn into a complete girl and his bed would be piled full of clothes, but he knew that it was worth it because he wanted to look good for his boyfriend and also be approved by his parents. They weren’t a fan of when he would wear his band tees with the holes ripped into them or the ripped skinny jeans, which made Luke kind of sad since those were his favorite articles of clothing. He was stuck either looking like a church boy or classing up the punk rock look. He did the latter quite often.

As he sifted through his closet, he pulled out a few flannel options - a blue/white one and a red/black one. The only thing that he had to do was find a shirt to be put underneath. He was torn between the options of a plain black v-neck or one with a saying or band logo on it (one of the few in his closet that weren’t ripped). For the blue/white one, he was sold on just having a black shirt underneath since the “Go All The Away” shirt didn’t go with it as much as he wished. Grabbing out the two choices, he held them up next to him and looked in the mirror. It wasn’t a hard decision because he was feeling more like the red/black one. He didn’t feel like dressing like a church boy tonight. He wanted to look hot for Michael and cute for his parents.

After putting the rejected option back into the closet, Luke laid the chosen one on his bed along with skinny jeans and his signature black Converse. Quickly, he went and started the shower to warm it up and proceeded to strip down. He saw the steam coming from the top of the shower and took a deep breath. A hot shower was exactly what his overactive nerves needed.

\----

Luke’s heart skipped a total of twenty beats when he heard the soft rapping on the front door. He glanced down at his iPhone and that Michael was right on time. The blonde popped up from the chair and rushed to the door, opening it to see his attractive boyfriend on the other side with a bouquet of Walmart flowers in his hands. 

“Hey, baby,” Michael greeted, kissing Luke lightly. 

“Hi, Mikey,” Luke smiled, letting in the boy. “Are those for me?” 

“Baby, I’ve already won your heart. These are for the lovely people that birthed you,” Michael said with a smile. 

“Alright. My mum will appreciate those. I’m guessing you picked those straight out of the garden of Walmart?” Luke smirked. Michael gave him a dirty look with a hint of confusion. “You might want to take the tag off.”

Michael looked on the front of the plastic, his green eyes widening when he saw the price sticker on it. Quickly, he began to try and tear it off. Just as he got it peeled off, Liz and Andy walked into the room. Luke watched as Michael quickly crumpled the circular sticker and shoved it behind his back. 

“You must be the famous Michael that Luke talks about so much,” Liz said as she approached her son’s boyfriend. 

“That would be me,” Michael smiled. “These are for you and Mr. Hemmings.”

“Call me Andy,” Luke’s dad shrugged. 

“These are very beautiful, Michael. Thank you! I’m going to go put these in some water. Andy, can you lead them to the living room?” Liz asked and then turned to Luke. “Dinner isn’t quite ready yet, but your father can entertain.”

Luke didn’t want to know what that meant, but just went along with it since he didn’t want to make a scene. The two followed Andy into the living room and that’s when Luke saw the box of photo albums next to the arm of the couch. He gulped, but didn’t say a word in case they were just there because his mum forgot to put them away. 

“Have a seat and make yourself comfortable,” Andy said to Michael, patting the rest of the couch next to him. “Luke, sit next to me. I have something I want to show you.”

Luke sat on the middle cushion next to his father and Michael took a seat on the end. That’s when Luke’s worst nightmare came true and his dad lifted the medium sized box that had been filled with photo albums onto the coffee table. 

“Your mother said to entertain, so I decided it was a fine time to bring out the baby pictures,” Andy said with a smile. 

Luke instantly felt embarrassed. “Dad! That’s not necessary! Michael doesn’t want to see fetus me.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I want to see my boyfriend’s baby pictures!” Michael smiled. 

Luke’s cheeks tinted a bright red and Andy started going through the baby book with Michael, calling Luke a cute and chubby little baby and all of the gushy embarrassing comments. Luke didn’t ever look at his baby pictures or jump at the chance to show them to anyone because they were embarrassing and something he wasn’t proud of. He should’ve known that his parents would’ve done this to him. Michael was probably wondering why he was in a relationship with someone that was such a fat and ugly little kid. 

“These pictures are terrible. I’m sorry you’re dating someone who was an ugly kid,” Luke apologized.

Michael let out a snort. “What are you talking about, Luke? You were an adorable kid. I’m actually sad that I didn’t know you before.”

“You’re serious? You’re actually enjoying this and are thinking that I’m cute?” Luke asked, just to clarify.

“Luke, you’re my son. Of course you’re a handsome devil,” Andy chimed in. 

“Everyone has their awkward stages and yours just happen to be adorable to me,” Michael told him. 

Luke gave him a shy smile and continued looking at the pictures with his boyfriend and dad. Now that he knew what Michael was thinking, he felt a little less embarrassed to be looking at them and that made Luke happy. 

“How’s the entertainment going?” Liz asked as she came into the living room, a smirk on her face. 

“You gave birth to the most adorably awkward kid in the world and I’m so mad that I didn’t know him earlier,” Michael told her, making Luke blush in adoration.

“Aw, Michael. That’s so sweet of you,” Liz gushed. She looked between Luke and Michael. “You two are the most adorable couple that I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks, mum,” Luke said, not being able to wipe that smile that was spread across his face.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hemmings,” Michael smiled. 

“Please call me Liz,” she prompted. “Also, dinner's ready. You can continue looking at my awkward son afterwards.”

The three got up from the couch after they finished looking at the page they were on and got up to go in the dining room. As Luke walked in, he realized how incredibly lucky he was to have someone like Michael. They hadn’t been together long, but he already knew that their relationship was going to last a long time. 

“Luke, come here,” Michael said, grabbing his arm and pulled him into the hallway before the dining room. 

Luke followed his boyfriend, not knowing what he was going to do, but was happy that he was finally alone with Michael. Michael pulled the blonde close to him and they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Thank you for inviting me over,” Michael whispered, his breath tickling Luke’s lips.

“Even if you had to see embarrassing pictures from my childhood,” Luke smirked. 

“I know that it’s a little early and we’ve only been dating two months, but I just wanted to tell you something,” Michael started. Luke looked deeply into his green eyes, awaiting his statement. “I’m in love with you.”

“Y-You what?” Luke stammered, not believing what he was hearing.

“I’m in love with you, Luke Hemmings,” Michael repeated, his smile growing.

“I’m in love with you too, Michael Clifford,” Luke responded.

Michael’s answer to that was closing the gap between the two, their lips connecting with a full blown firework show. It was in that moment that Luke realized just how lucky and how happy he was. Michael was in love with him. Even after seeing his awkward childhood self.

\----


End file.
